Extraordinary Merry Christmas
Extraordinary Merry Christmas è una canzone originale presente nell'episodio Uno straordinario Natale, il nono della terza stagione, in cui è cantata da Rachel Berry e Blaine Anderson, accompagnati dalle Nuove Direzioni. Le Nuove Direzioni sono state ingaggiate per girare uno speciale di Natale da mandare in onda su una emittente televisiva locale durante un break pubblicitario. Sconfortato dalla performance di Rachel di River, Artie pensa che per il loro speciale serva qualcosa di più felice e che aiuti a sollevare il morale in un giorno particolare come Natale. Ispirata dalle critiche di Artie, Rachel convince Blaine a cantare questa canzone in aula canto, insieme alla maggior parte delle Nuove Direzioni. La performance soprende Artie che la definisce come "oro puro". E' implicito che sia stata proprio Rachel a scrivere questa canzone, considerando che Artie le ha dato un buon motivo per comporre. Questa canzone è stata inclusa nella tracklist della raccolta natalizia Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2. Testo della canzone: Blaine: He came into my dreams last night A great big man in red and white He told me that it's gonna be A special year for you and me Underneath the mistletoe Hold me tight and kiss me slow The snow is high So come inside I wanna hear you say to me Rachel con Blaine: It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas Gonna party on 'till Santa grants my wishes Got my halo on, I know what I want It's who I'm with It's an extraordinary merry Christmas Blaine e Rachel: It doesn't come as a surprise Who's been naughty, who's been nice There's someone here for everyone Another year has just begun Silent night, none in sight Sleigh bells ring until the light Hearts explode, here we go It's all right there inside your eyes Rachel con Blaine (Nuove Direzioni): It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before) Gonna party on 'till Santa grants my wishes (Think he's knocking on my front door) Got my halo on, I know what I want It's who I'm with (It's who I'm with) It's an extraordinary merry Christmas Blaine e Rachel: Won't you meet me by the tree? Slip away so secretly Can't you see how this could be? The greatest gift of all Rachel insieme a Blaine: It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before) Gonna stay with you 'till Santa grants my wishes (Think he's knocking on my front door) Got my halo on, I know what I want It's who I'm with (It's who I'm with) It's an extraordinary merry, Very, very, merry, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before) Gonna party on 'till Santa grants my wishes (Think he's knocking on my front door) Got my halo on, I know what I want It's who I'm with (It's who I'm with) It's an extraordinary merry Christmas (Even better than the one before) It's a very, very, very, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before) It's an extraordinary merry Christmas Curiosità: *L'unica canzone originale ad essere cantata nella terza stagione; *Questa canzone ha lo stesso titolo dell'episodio in lingua originale (Extraordinary Merry Christmas); *Questo è il quarto duetto di Rachel e Blaine in totale, il terzo della terza stagione. Galleria di foto Merrychristmasblainerachel.jpg emcblaine e rachel abbraccio.png Video Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 Categoria:Pagine con galleria da modificare Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three